conglomerafandomcom-20200213-history
Bawa/The Rahi Vasa Company
You will trade: In Barter or Blood. The Rahi Vasa Company is a Bawa nation in the Kana Vasa Islands. The Rahi Vasa Company is a Plutocracy, with the Directors of the Company forming the ruling political body, known as The Smiling Merchants. The Rahi Vasa Company trades far and wide, and force all they come in contact with to trade with them, in barter or blood. They have a reputation as boisterous and rowdy, but honourable people, who will stand by any contract made. Bawa who are part of the Rahi Vasa Company have adopted the demonym of Ravaco. Their society revolves around trade and balance, that trades must be made in good faith and that debts must be repaid. History The Rahi Vasa Company started after human contact with the Hui'leia lead to a number of Hui'Leans realising that they could settle and make large amounts of wealth from trade and force. Not wishing to discredit the Hui'leia, they migrated north, and founded the city Valivesi amoung the extinct volcanoes of the Kana Vasa Islands. Government The Rahi Vasa Company is a Plutocracy, run by the nine Smiling Merchants. These individuals are seldom seen, but operate an extensive network of Managers, Captains, Spies and Tax Agents. Smiling Merchant A Smiling merchant is a director in the Rahi Vasa Company, an individual of great wealth and personal power. A Smiling Merchant controls each of the cities in the Kana Vasa Islands, except for Valivesi, which is controlled by three. Manager A manager is a high level bureaucrat, who runs captains, spies and tax agents, for a district. They ensure that all people are traded with, and that bargins are kept. Captain Captains are Bawa granted the right to sail a ship under the flag of the Rahi Vasa Company, and are charged with "Trading, in goods, information, flesh and blood, with all those who they meet, in an upstanding manner." Spy Spies are the closest thing the Rahi Vasa Company has to a police force, in that they seek out people violating company policy, and ensure that they are delt with. This includes people plotting against the smiling merchants, smugglers, people avoid trading and people breaking contracts. Tax Agent Tax agents are the bully boys of the Rahi Vasa Company, rough Bawa who trade exclusively in blood and flesh. They are used when people refuse to trade with a Captain, or in port, when Spies have uncovered something which needs actioning. Economics The Rahi Vasa Company is a mercantile company in origin and at heart. It is an economic powerhouse, with fleets of trade raiders, warehouses of inventory, and vast trade halls. While it does not seek to control all shipping that passes near it or the Hui'leia, it does monitor and trade with it. There are no restrictions or tarifs on trade, so many illegal items, people, slaves and drugs pass through the ports, but the spies ensure that undesirable items such as slaves and drugs do not make it further inland. A custom of the Rahi Vasa Company is that it will force every who it meets on the open sea or who dock at its ports to trade. If they refuse to trade, then the trade will be in blood, and people and cargo seized. People understand this and often take the chance to bring an extra amount of goods, as there is the chance they may get exotic items from the Ravaco for a good price through this custom. Each Ravaco will spend six months of each year at sea, and the rest at land. This tends to produce a society of multidisciplinary people, as well as a large churn such that each person can find the work they enjoy. Agriculture The Kana Vasa islands are highly fertile, and produce large amounts of root vegetables like taro and kumara. Sugarcane and sourcane are also cultivated, as well as banana and coconut. There are very few large animals on the islands, but pillpigs are use to turn over the soil and as a low intesity meat source. The Ravaco have extensive fish farms in the tropical reefs around their islands and use these as a food source. The Ravaco try not to export staple foods as they find it safer and easier to be totally self sufficient in this crucial area. In addition to food crops, the Ravaco also cultivate large amounts of flax, spice, and grapes. These are trade goods, as the flax is turned into cloth, and the spice sold at a premium or used in the creation of strong spirits. The grapes are turned into wine, and that is then traded. Manufacturing The Rahi Vasa Company is a leader in ship design, with commercial interests driving the already efficient Bawa designs. The main Rahi Vasa Company design is the Drua, a twin hulled vessel up to 40 meters long. It consists of two plank build canoes which are able to be paddled as normal ocean canoes, but together they can have a large platform and sail mounted between them giving them much more deck space and a much higher speed. To support this, there are major plantation forests, shipyards and dockworks throughout the Kana Vasa Islands. Ship construction is usually done in the coldest and stormiest part of the year. In addition to shipworking, the Rahi Vasa Company operates large wineries and distilleries which make the various alcohols which are a very common trade item. Trade and Transportation Extensive and enforced. Reputation for honesty as long as you can negotiate well. Culture The Rahi Vasa Company is not as populous as the Hui'leia, but are more economic and organised.They share a language, religion, shared history and common species identity. The separation is historical, political, economic and cultural, but there are strong and warm ties back to their homelands. The Ravaco are a boisterous and rowdy people, who take a relaxed approach to life, but who can turn very sharply into serious people in a trade or a fight. The Ravaco day on land is marked with waking with the sun, working til noon then reveling and socialising until sundown. At sea, the work is extended until an hour from sundown when the ship crew will gather and have a drink before changing to the night watch. The Ravaco believe strongly in balance and trade, that obligations must be repaid and balance maintained. They spend six months a year at sea and the other one shore. While they have a reputation for piracy and raiding, this is just the result of refusing to trade with the Ravaco. Clothing The Ravaco generally prefer outer clothing that is non-restrictive, colorful, and easy to remove quickly for swimming. While it has obvious relationship to the clothing of other Bawa cultures, there are some large difference. All Ravaco wear tight fitting leather vests and shorts. This is a sort of armour, as the leather is often tough, but flexible, and together, these two items offer many places to attach various items. These also form their swimming outfit, as it allows them to take tools and various other items through the water, and be able to work rough cargos or fight as soon as they exit the water. Over these leather underclothes, Ravaco will wear a loose shirt-like outer garment, held closed with toggles if the wearer wishes. They will also wear a bolt of fabric wrapped around the waist twice, with the top rolled down, often secured with a rope. Both of these items are quick to doff for swimming. Tattoos Ravaco tattoos are often mysical, but also historical. Due to the nature of the standard wear, the most common tattoos for public display are on the shoulders, upper arms, and lower legs.These tattoos are often historical, representing trials, triumphs or important events in someones life. The designs are all highly stylised, but what they depict varies immensely. The chest and back are often tattooed, but in a more personal and mystical manner. Both of these are done in small sections over a Ravaco lifetime, and are associated with spirits of future (chest) and past (back). Finally, the scalp and neck is often tattooed, with tribal markings in fine spiral and curving patterns. While the historical tattoos are able to be obtained from anyone with skills and chisel willing to apply them, the chest and back tattoos are only worked on shamans, who have the knowledge of spirit forms and the skills to combine them in a meaningful way. This is often done as a sacred ritual. Finally, the head tattoos are applied by an elder family member, and mark the wearer as an adult. The forms are similar to the Hui'leia to the south, but the inclusion of non sacred tattoos and commonplace head tattooing marks them apart. Accessories Ravaco tend to wear many metal piecings, with eyebrow, nose, lip, ears, and navel being common spots. Studs, rings, and small chains to other piecings are the most common. Bangles are very common, but often lightweight strings with small shells of no real value on them in case they are lost or broken while working or swimming. Arm bands of fabric, leather or sharkskin are commonly worn tight to the skin, and are highly coloured and pattered. Ravaco often wear necklaces with a single, large and ornately carved pendant on them when on shore. All working Ravaco carry a long, flat, diving knife with a blunt/flattened tip. The blade (called a Rahj’agaga, literally “Serpent’s Tooth) is worn in a sheath attached to the leg or forearm. The knife has a serrated edge (for cutting line), and a slightly curved plain edge (for prying open shells, gutting fish, cutting food, and defense). Hair Ravaco cut their hair close to the scalp, with some even shaving it regularly. This helps display the neck and scalp tattos many adult Ravaco obtain. Nudity Bearing of the chest by either sex is uncommon, but well accepted, even in public. Total nudity is avoided in public. Entertainment and Arts Ravaco have a rich tradition of storytelling, both as oral chants and as carved or written text. While their songs are powerful and complex, they often are performed without instrument backing. Some songs and chants may have body percussions such as claps or arm and leg slaps incorporated into them. They are excellent craftsmen and women, and are adept at making jewelry and carvings, as these are typical pastimes while out at sea. They often paint their vessels in reds, whites and blacks, and favor more geometric and symbolic shapes rather than realistic shapes in their artwork and clothing. Gender Roles and Sexuality Male and female Ravaco enjoy strong gender equality, as trade has emphasised that it is only what each individual brings to the table that they can bargain with. Sex itself is seen as casual and natural, with nearly no exclusive long term or ceremonial partnerships. Children will tend to be raised by the larger tribal group, rather than directly by the parents. Homosexuality is not taboo, but cannot be considered for shaman leadership positions (as they do not mirror the gender dichotomy of the Mother and Father spirits). Homosexual couples are valued highly, since they will not produce children of their own, but can assist with the rearing of the rest of the family's children. Religion Theology The Ravaco practice the same religion as the Hui'leia. This is a religion that combines animism with panthesism. Their beliefs attribute spiritual essence to non-sapient objects, such as the ocean and animals, but also stress the connection of these elements to each other through a shared, common spiritual origin. Of particular importance is the concept of “Mother Water” and “Father Land”, the creator spirits who are said to have given birth to the Bawa species and all other living things. These two spirits are complementary opposites. Each living thing (plants and animals) is known to have a piece of both the Mother and the Father spirit within it, making up its soul. The Ravaco believe that they have a balance of the Mother and Father, which is why they live on water and on shore. This shared soul origin binds all of creation together in solidarity, and the soul is free to reunite with the Mother and Father when the physical body dies. External spirits also exist as separate entities, and contribute (along with the Mother and Father pieces) to the spiritual soul of living things. For example, a bird might be said to have a piece of wind spirit within it, which helps teach it to fly; while a Don'Rahj might be said to have a piece of storm spirit within it, which causes it to be destructive and dangerous. The Ravaco believe that sapient beings also have many spirit pieces making up their soul, giving them unique character traits and talents. Ravaco are encouraged to discover which totem spirits or animals contribute to their personal spiritual essence, and will often tattoo symbols related to their favorite spirits onto their chests and backs. Ravaco also believe that external spirits can influence trade and markets, as well as crop yields and other unpredictable actions, or punish them by causing anything from bad luck to major catastrophe. Many of their rituals appeal to these spirits for help and guidance, or are intended to cleanse and protect against evil spirits. Beliefs The Ravaco believe that the Mother and Father created all of existence, bringing the spirits and living things out of emptiness and disorganization into a time of life and order. In Ravaco mythos, the spirits live alongside the physical world, directly influencing and impacting living beings. Ethics and morals are influenced by the belief that all trades should be balanced. If you trade in poor faith in any aspect of your life, people will trade in poor faith with you. This feeds back into an acceptance of unfortunate incidents, as a ship who was boarded and seized by Ravaco must have been operating in poor faith. When tragedy strikes a Ravaco, they will often accept it, and strive to continue trading in good faith. The Ravaco believe that the Mother and Father value a spirit when it leaves this world, so seek to have a strong spirit. Someone who constantly does harm during their lives will cause irreparable damage to their spirit, rendering it unrecognizable valueless to the Mother and Father after death. Instead, the soul will be trapped in the physical world (and become an evil spirit), or be sent back to the emptiness and chaos that existed before time-- never knowing the connection and bliss of being part of the whole, and losing its chance to be reborn. Structure Worship is more highly structured, than that of the Hui'leia, but not overly. Worship is made at sunrise and end of work, usually with a prayer song, lead by the eldest male (if on shore) or female (if at sea) if no shaman is present. Each tribe has a male and a female Shaman who are both the spiritual leaders of the tribe, but consulted for political and economic actions. They represent the Mother and Father Spirits during rituals, and are responsible for leading festivals, organizing the tribe, and keeping order. Shaman leaders are chosen only for their supposed connection with the spirit world, since they are a purely religious and cultural position. Elderly Shamans will select a young Ravaco who they train for a number of years before passing on the leadership responsibility. During their training, they are given the title of “little shaman” and may be asked to fulfill secondary roles during rituals. Shamans capable of applying tattoos require separate and more extensive training before they are allowed to perform this ritualized task. A tattoo shaman usually selects a promising apprentice at a young age and trains him or her for many years to reach a high level of skill and deep understanding of the symbols. Ravaco religious tradition is fixed in oral, totem and written tradition. While prayer chants and songs are similar to Hui'leian ones, spirit totems are also carved and displayed often, and written spiritual texts are produced when the writer experiences something extraordinary or wishes to record a chant / song. Practices The Ravaco have major religious holidays at the spring and autumn equinoxes, as this is when the balance of the year is reached. During the equinox and a day each side, wild religious parties occur during the afternoon and evening, while more formal ceremonies are conducted in the morning. Competition and play factor strongly into these festivals, with the best of each tribe competing for honors in diving, surfing, swimming, dance fighting, and hunting events. There is a lesser emphasis on naming and tattooing, as large family groups are less dispersed than in other Bawa cultures. Smaller holidays occur at monthly intervals, on the waning half moon, and are led by the male and female shamans of the group. These holidays are used to give thanks to the spirits and ask for good weather and honest trading. Naming ceremonies are also big events, and occur during a child’s 4th year of life. During this time it is more certain that the child will survive into adulthood and become a member of the tribe. The naming ceremony officially gives the child a tribal surname, and also assigns them a totem spirit or totem spirit animal which will be their personal guide. The naming ceremony is followed by feasting and celebration. Funerals are also celebratory affairs, where the spirit of the dead is encouraged to return to the Mother and Father. It is important for the Ravaco to show the recently departed spirit that everyone is happy for them, so that it will not linger in the physical world or worry about leaving. The dead are celebrated for their deeds in life, with much story-telling and joke telling at their expense. Stories about the Mother and Father are reiterated for the spirit, encouraging it to move on. Grieving family members speak with the spirit, resolving any conflicts they may have had in life, and making sure the spirit knows that it was loved and will be missed. At the end of the ceremony the body is wrapped in linen, and men are returned to the ocean, and women to the land, the opposite of where they came from, so that they might return in balance. Technology Architecture Medicine Warfare Content Links ---- Content dump: Leave. "The Rahi Vasa Company" of the Bawa. A merchant hub for the entire grand sea, these skilled traders and sailors force those who pass through to pay the toll, in bater or blood. What can you buy from the Rahi Vasa Company? Anything if you have the goods, coin or flesh to pay. There's no taxes here, no laws, just pure cold coinage and power. Drugs? Spice? Slaves? Information? What can you pay? The port of Valivesi is a large, fortified town, dug painstakingly into volcanic basalt in on the largest of the Pahakana Islands. The harbour is deep and sheltered, a near circle formed by an ancient secondary caldera explosion. The buildings are more often than not built half or entirely underground, as Valivesi has been attacked often, but never conquered. An extensive tunnel network, strategically flooded forms methods of moving around the city without coming to the surface, so you can avoid almost anyone. Anyone except the agents of the Smiling Merchants. This cabal of directors of the Rahi Vasa Company have eyes and ears everywhere. They make sure trade in Valivesi happens and that smugglers pay, not through bater, but in blood. Honest traders have nothing to fear... if they can haggle well. And avoid the taverns. And have spare stock to pay the bater toll